


System Restore

by ShySinner



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Rating May Change, Robot/Human Relationships, Slight Canon Divergence, forgotten past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySinner/pseuds/ShySinner
Summary: Every prototype has their memory wiped after initial testing and upgrades are completed.Connor, however, doesn't forget for long. There's something vaguely familiar about the woman assigned to be his mechanic.





	System Restore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, it was going to be a Connor/reader fic, but I wanted to give this character her own story and not make readers feel too put out. So. Cecilia is her own character, but if you want to pretend you are her, go for it.
> 
> This story will likely be relatively short.

“Hello, Amanda.”

Amanda turned from where she stood beside the quiet pond of this section of mind palace. This was the only place he’d ever meet Amanda; her identity and background were unknown to him, but the only important information was her relationship to him. And as a member of Cyberlife, she was his commander.

She smiled proudly as her eyes landed on his form, folding her hands before her. “Hello, Connor. I noticed your first field test was a success.”

“Yes,” Connor agreed. “I managed to save the child without further casualty.”

“You managed to protect yourself… but not fully.” At this, Amanda’s smile faded. “The deviant managed to damage you.”

Connor nodded, recalling the shot to the shoulder he'd recieved. “I’m afraid it was unavoidable.”

“It was,” Amanda disagreed, tilting her head. “If you’d managed to be repaired sooner, your arm would not have needed to be replaced.”

“There were no CyberLife mechanics on the premises-”

“I know, Connor.” Amanda sighed. “I understand you had no choice in the matter, but the Connor models are invaluable to CyberLife. Each one is costly in both time and money to create. Losing even one will put us back too far for the amount of time we have left." Her smile returned as she presented her next bit of information. "So to keep you intact, we’ve decided to assign you a mechanic. During your next missions, you will stay with them; they’ll handle any repairs that need to be made. It's necessary to ensure your success, if such instances happen frequently in the future. We can't afford to lose any time with these deviancy cases.”

Connor was almost… surprised. A human, being assigned almost as a servant to him. One whose job it would be to keep him intact. To _take care of him._

“This mechanic’s name is Cecilia Aimon,” Amanda continued. “I’ll send you her address. First, find Lieutenant Anderson for your next case, and afterwards, Ms. Aimon will be waiting for you.”

“Of course, Amanda.”

He blinked rapidly as data was transferred to his memory, then shut as he left his mind palace.

Connor still had very little memory, he noticed as he opened his eyes back in the Cyberlife tower. All he had memory of was his previous mission. His programming didn't require memory, so it didn't interfere with his work.

He thought nothing of it. He needed as much memory space as possible for these deviancy cases.

Straightening his tie, his objective clear, he set off for the Detroit Police Department.

* * *

_"You're doing well, Connor. You're really blazing through the learning process. I'm sure Amanda will be pleased.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“I almost wish humans could be like that.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Just… look at something or someone, and instantly know everything about it. Know if the person you just shook hands with has a criminal past, or be able to read through an entire novel in less than a minute…”_

_“But you don't truly wish for humanity to have those skills. You said 'almost’.”_

_“That's true. I just… I know if we did, it would make us less concerned with the skills we learn, and distract us even further from what's really important.”_

_“What is important?”_

_“Life is, Connor. Maybe someday you'll learn about that, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Cecilia Aimon means 'blind protector'.


End file.
